


Help Me

by waywardodysseys



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Cussing, F/M, Panic Attacks, mention of bruises, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You've been staying with your older sister since you were found by Agents Pena and Murphy. When your older sister, Cam, has to go away for work a raging thunderstorm makes your mind run wild with hallucations. There is only one person who can help calm you.Part Two ofFind Us
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Kudos: 4





	Help Me

Time seemed to pass by slowly over the following days, but you managed to survive. Even though it meant spending the majority of each passing day hunkered under the covers in your bed inside of your sister’s apartment. The nights have been rough since you returned because your mind rages with nightmares the bad men are still hurting you. You always wake not knowing the time of day with your body feverish and the sheets wet from the sweat.

Now today you sigh heavily, push the bedding aside then get out of the bed. You stretch before making your way through the apartment. You stop suddenly as you notice your older sister rushing between the kitchen and living room.

“What’s going on?” you ask her groggily. You had been sleeping most of the time for the past few days, letting your body heal from the trauma.

Camelia stops and looks at you. She frowns before walking over to you and rubs your arms. “I have to go out of town for a couple of days. Work,” she pauses, her eyes sliding over your soft and worrisome features, “I know you are strong hermana, but I really need to go.” She doesn’t want to tell you why. It’s best to give you the news when she returns.

Cam had been by your side since you were found. She didn’t leave your side except to cook meals and get you something to drink. She even helped you to the bathroom and helped you shower. She’d run her eyes up and down your body but never spoke of the bruises she saw though you had seen the worry in her eyes when she first saw them, but she helped with medication and making sure you were comfortable. She has been your rock; she is your rock.

“If you,” you stammer and clear your throat, “if you need to go Cam, I understand.”

Cam smiles weakly yet the worry is still there, “You have Agent Peña’s number, don’t you? Along with the therapist the doctor recommended?”

You nod your head. The female emergency room doctor had handed you a card with a trauma therapist’s name and number, referring you to speak with them about the trauma you had gone through. You also had Peña’s number, yet you hadn’t spoken to him since he and Murphy had been here to question you days after being found and brought to Cam’s apartment.

“Y/N,” Cam gathers you in her arms, hugs you tightly, “te quiero hermana. Te quiero.” Knowing what she’s about to go do will be beneficial for her baby sister.

“Te quiero Cam,” you murmur, as you embrace her in return.

You and your sister only had each other. Your parents were long gone. The two of you raised together in group homes until Cam turned 18. She found a good paying job, saved her money, acquired an apartment, and got you out of the group home only about a year and a half ago. But you had returned to the group once you turned 18 and got a job helping the girls there because you knew what they were going through because you had lived in a group home alone without Cam for a couple of years.

Half an hour later, you watch Cam climb into a taxi which would take her to the airport. You turn and face the empty apartment. You feel alone, cold. You grab a glass of water and head back to the bedroom, burrowing back into the bedding and letting sleep consume you again.

\-------

The following day Javier takes a long drag on his cigarette as he takes a break outside in the fresh air. The office had been feeling claustrophobic lately because it’s only been a few days since he found Y/N and the group of girls in the warehouse. Him and Murphy were able to arrest a handful of men who were there that night, but most of them didn't speak. They didn't want to be a snitch for Escobar. Because they knew if they snitched, some way or another they wouldn't be around to see another day once the drug kingpin got wind they ran their mouth to federal agents, especially the DEA. Yet they had been released.

_“Not enough evidence,” Messina had informed him and Murphy. “No ties to Escobar.”_

_Javier had mumbled curses under his breath and ran a hand over his face through his hair. He had been ready to punch a wall and go to a local cantina so he could get drunk and forget everything._

_Without Murphy’s knowledge though, Carrillo and Peña were discreet about paying a few men a visit a couple days later. His blood was boiling, his temper running wild because they had hurt Y/N and some of the other girls. He had seen Y/N as a sister and when someone comes after family, the caged beast is set free._

_“Are you sure about this?” Carrillo had asked him as they both sat in Carrillo’s office smoking and drinking. The leader of Search Bloc could smell the alcohol on Javier’s breath when he knocked on his home’s front door. He let it slide, like he let so much lately, and offered Javier more liquor. He knew the DEA agent was frustrated and angry since the men from the warehouse had been released to go back out on the streets._

_“Positive.” was the one worded response Peña uttered. He wanted to get the sons of bitches. They deserved what was coming to them._

_Carrillo had frowned and looked over at his coworker, and friend. “Alright brother. If it’s what you want. I’m in.”_

_They had then sought out in the dark of the night all the men and brought forth their own justice. Javier was pleased with himself even though he was still rattled by the fact he still couldn't get Escobar arrested and sent to prison for the rest of his life._

“What’s going on, Javi?” Murphy now questions as he lights his own cigarette, standing several feet away from his partner.

Javier sighs, “Still can’t believe we haven't gotten Escobar. Fucking cabrón!”

“Yet there’ve been plenty of dead men, his associates, piling up the last 72 hours.” Murphy drags on the cigarette then takes it from his mouth and flicks the end. Murphy hums lightly, “Strange, don't you think?”

Javier glances at Murphy, cocks a brow. “Why is that strange?” he inquires back as his mind races with thoughts of how he and Carrillo made sure nothing led their semi-good deeds back to a federal agent and the leader of the Search Bloc. 

“Because they’re the men we found at the warehouse,” Murphy retorts before dropping his cigarette to the concrete below their feet and grinding it out. “You think I wouldn't notice, Javi? You think I wouldn't know who those men were?” Murphy’s voice was gradually rising octaves as he spoke. “I was there too, you know!” 

Javier grinds out his own cigarette and faces Murphy. “I know. Okay? But they hurt those girls! They hurt Y/N! They had to pay for what they did!”

Murphy swallows. “There are plenty more monsters in the world Peña,” he enunciates his partner’s name with disdain. “You going to go after them too?”

Javier frustratedly sighs, “Just fuck off Murphy. Vete a la chingada!” He makes his way back inside and towards his desk which is piled high with mountains of paperwork.

Murphy shakes his head as he watches Javier retreat into the office building and out of the warm Colombian sun beating down.

\-------

Later that night, thunder rumbles in the skies and lightning pierces through the darkness before the clouds open and let the torrential downpour begin. The sudden outburst of noises makes you sit up in your bed. Your breathing is rapid, and your heart is racing. Part of you is saddened to be awoken because it pulled you away from the first normal dream you’ve had since coming to your sister’s apartment after the event in the warehouse. 

You push the bedding aside as you fumble getting out of bed. With Cam gone, the apartment is quieter than usual and less homely. It left you feeling more alone than ever before. Your dry throat made you reach for the glass on your nightstand but it’s empty. Your feet touch the floor, and you make your way towards the kitchen.

Windows had been left open, causing the curtains to dance in the darkness because of the winds blowing into the apartment from the storm raging outside. The slight chill from the wind flows into the apartment, causing you to shiver and close your eyes for a brief minute. When you open them again, your mind plays tricks on you and instead of seeing the curtains dance in the wind you see shadows of men making their way towards you.

Fear consumes you as tears sting your eyes. You must get away. You must run. You spin on your heels which causes you drop the glass, your feet pound against the floor as you run towards the bedroom. “Leave me alone! Stay away!” you cry out as tears uncontrollably flow down your cheeks. You dive into your bed and cover yourself with the blankets. Thunder rages outside as your heart beats wildly. You press your eyes close, trying to shut everything out. You begin to rock as rain pours from the skies above. But the noises aren’t helping, you still think they’re here – that men are outside in your living room waiting to grab you once more.

Your sister’s out of town, and the therapist you were told to call doesn’t even know who you are, so who’s to stay they would help you. There’s no one to call yet there’s a deep feeling ping inside of you. There is someone to call, someone who will help calm you. You slowly push down the covers and see the phone on your nightstand. You know the number by heart. You quickly pick up the handset and dial his number. After two rings, you softly rasp, “Peña. They’re here! And, and, and,” you stutter trying to get the right words out, “Cam isn’t here! No one is here! She’s not home, she left for work!” Words tumble out of your mouth quickly, you’re unsure if Javier can understand you. “Please, Peña. Hurry! They are here! Please get over here and stop them! Help me!”

*

Javier slams the handset of his phone down and scrambles out of bed. He hurriedly puts on his clothes and shoes. He marches out of his bedroom through his apartment, grabbing his car keys before leaving his home. He jogs down the stairs in the rain then over to his car. He climbs in and begins the drive over to Y/N’s sister’s apartment.

Ten minutes later, after speeding and catching a few potholes, Javier parks his car outside of the apartment building where Y/N is currently residing. He moves up the small flight of stairs, then further up into the building. He pounds on the door, tries the doorknob. It’s locked. “Y/N!” Javier shouts over the thunder. “It’s Peña! Let me in!”

For minutes there is no answer. Javier needs to get in and there’s no way he’s busting the door down. He doesn’t want to scare Y/N any further and doesn’t need the neighbors getting into his business and hers. He runs a hand over his face and runs back down the stairs. He walks back out into the rain; his eyes travel up and he finds the balcony to the apartment. He breathes a sigh of relief, thanking whatever God there is the balcony door is open. But now he has to climb to get into the apartment. _Just fucking great…_

Finally, after a long five minutes, Javier places his feet on the balcony of the apartment. He pulls out his gun and slowly walks in. The curtains dance as the wind gently blows, the rain is quietly dying down. His heart beats quickly as he wipes a mixture of sweat and rain from his brow. His brown hair is now damp, but he doesn’t mind. He’s here to rescue her and make sure she’s safe.

“Y/N!” Javier drawls. His eyes sweeping from one end of the room to the other. He notices there is broken glass on the floor and no one else in the apartment. “It’s Agent Peña.” His breath is heavy, making his voice tremble. He clears his throat to steady his voice. “There’s no one else here. Just me.” His mind concludes the noise from the storm and the movement from the curtains blowing in the wind made you hallucinate the men were there. Yet the trauma still being fresh in your mind, it had concluded the men had come back to get you. “Y/N?” he questions softly.

Silence is the response. The storm has receded, moved on. The apartment is dark, feels empty. Yet there is a small sound seeping through the living space, making its way to Javier’s ears.

Javier hears the near hushed sobs and begins making his way through the apartment. He slows to inspect the bathroom and a bedroom, the bed empty and tidy. _Probably the sister’s room._ He then moves on and finds a door to a bedroom completely closed. He opens it slowly, sees the bed devoid of blankets and sheets. He then crouches down and peers under the bed. He’s sees a form wrapped up in blankets and sheets trembling under the bed. “Y/N,” Javier whispers, “No one else here. There are no other men in the apartment.”

Javier watches as you roll over in the bulky bedding and slowly reveal your face. He sees your redden eyes, disheveled hair, and weary look. Javier tries to smile politely and motions for you to come out from where you’re hiding, “Come on. I’ll call your sister. Stay till she gets here.”

You gradually remove yourself from under the bed. You look at Javier, who looks tired himself. “I woke you, didn’t I? I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have called you!” You become panicked now, resting against the bed while still in the floor. Your hands clutch the bedding. “But you were the only person! And, and…”

Javier reaches out and touches your arms reassuringly, “Hey, it’s okay. Don’t apologize.” He pauses. “I know…I know what happened is still fresh on your mind. Let me call Camelia. Okay?”

You shrink into yourself, bringing your knees up against your chest. “Okay.” You rest your forehead on your knees, close your eyes then open them. “It was probably the storm, wasn’t it? Playing tricks on my mind.”

Javier tries to find some words to soothe you. “Traumatic events can be recalled by simple triggers. Just get in bed. I’ll stay out on the couch until Camelia arrives. I’ll keep you safe.” He gingerly touches your cheek. “Come on Y/N. Lets stand up, and know we are strong and will always be brave no matter what.”

You look at Javier, touched by his words and gesture. “I am stronger and braver. _I survived_.”

Javier nods, “Yes. And don’t ever worry about those men ever again.” Both of you stand up together. He helps ease you back onto the bed. “Trust me Y/N. Those men will _never_ hurt you again. I promise.”

You nod your head as a few escaping tears roll down your cheeks. You hear Javier’s footsteps recede down the hallway then over so gently you crawl back up into your bed, hoping soon enough everything will fade away and your experience of being kidnapped will be but a blimp in your memory. Yet knowing you are stronger and braver than ever because you survived their terrors.

\-------

Mid-morning the following day, Cam returns home. She thanks Javier abundantly before going into your room and taking you into her arms, reassuring you everything will be okay.

“Nothing will be okay. There’s too much! _I can’t stand it anymore!_ ”

Cam pets your hair, “Don’t talk like that hermana. _Don’t_ say that ever again.” She pauses. “We can move away from here. Move away from all this.” She takes a deep breath. “It’s why I went away. To find a job elsewhere, somewhere safer. Somewhere where no one will ever hurt you again.”

“You…promise?” you question, sounding hopeful.

Cam smiles and presses a kiss to your temple. “I promise Y/N. I promise, you will be safe from here on out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Te quiero - I love you
> 
> Hermana - sister
> 
> Cabron - asshole
> 
> Vete a la chingada - fuck off


End file.
